


DataGreeting_backdoor.exe

by Fauxstales



Series: DataGreeting.exe [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Data Pinning, Data-Flirting, Data-Searching, Limit-Cut DLC, Not REAL relationship but you know, Other, Radiant Garden Pals, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/pseuds/Fauxstales
Summary: Darkness.A never ending floating expanse of black that stretched as far as the operating system’s constraints would allow.Here the data world slept in suspended animation while the universe outside continued.Or so they thought.Even though the screen was black, a small light flickered inside.While the system slept, a small collection of bits and bytes stirred within. The Users had spent many an hour analyzing the data, restarting again and again to find what clues they could decode. The program  that had been trusted to store the data with the potential to uncover the mysteries hidden deep within it was a peculiar AI labeled affectionately as “SORA_.exe”.--------A POSSIBLE continuation of my previous "DataGreeting.exe" fic that follows the Limit Cut Sora as he explores the connected Datascape and meets some familiar faces~ Inspired by conversations with Kipskiff on twitter!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: DataGreeting.exe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	DataGreeting_backdoor.exe

“Blooooock--NOW!”

“Blooooock--NOW, no, NOW-!”

“Wow, you’re really off your game today, huh?’

The young man sighed heavily as he stared at the all too familiar “game over” screen; the shimmering heart hovering above the data version of his best friend far too real for him to focus on too much.

“Well, Yuffie, I might be a little better with my timing if I didn’t have someone shouting at the top of their lungs directly next to my ear every few seconds.”

The dark haired girl, a self-proclaimed master ninja, blinked back in response, her mouth eventually rounding into a small ‘o’ as if she finally registered that it was her he was talking about.

“Why don’t you let me take a crack at it then!” she interjected, rolling up what must have been an imaginary sleeve as her outfits never had them. “I’ll show that baldie what’s what for taking Sora away!”

“So were the 30 other attempts you made this morning ‘taking a crack at it’ too or were those just warm-ups?” came a voice from behind them.

Riku and Yuffie turned around to spy Aerith and Leon in the doorway of Merlin’s uncomfortably small (Merlin like to call it “cozy”) house. The two had left over an hour ago to run a few errands and returned with their spoils: a basket full of fresh goodies, beautiful flowers, and the shimmering long-necked bottles of what seemed to be potions but without that characteristic green glow.

Aerith set her shopping basket on the central round table after she made her way across the room and drifted over to stand next to Riku. She took one look at the screen, eyebrows knitting together in a soft but understanding expression while she reached up to place a comforting hand on the young boy’s shoulder.

“How goes the research?”

“I’m not sure what being beaten into submission hundreds of times by data recreations of our greatest enemies has to do with ‘research’--” Riku stopped himself, shifting his eyes over to read Aerith’s face. This woman had been nothing but kind to him over the past year that Sora had gone missing, she didn’t deserve to face the brunt of his darkened mood. “Sorry,” he apologized under his breath.

Aerith’s smile only grew softer, giving Riku’s shoulder a tight squeeze.

“We almost had old man XehaSNORT this time, I tell ya! But that stupid despiration move of his is nearly impossible to block!”

Yuffie stood with her hands on her hips, legs a part in a dramatic pose, giving a disgruntled huff.

Leon, having finally left his previous position idling in the doorway, let out a low chuckle, to which Yuffie answered with a loud tongue-waggling raspberry.

For once, Riku was thankful for her impassioned outburst breaking the awkward silence.

“Oh I’m sure your expert advice was helping tremendously, Yuffie-!” Aerith winked back up to Riku, finally pulling her hand away.

Riku managed a small smile in return.

“But it sounds like you two have been working hard today. Why don’t we shut the system down, take a break and enjoy some tea, hmm?”

Yuffie visibly slumped over in defeat, but only for a second,, her head lifting up just as fast, hands pumping in the air enthusiastically.

“Yeaaaahh tea! We’ll recharge and then come back that much stronger, right, Riku??”

Their positive energy was nigh infectious and Riku couldn’t help but feel a large weight was lifted off of him.

“Do you have any more of that lavender blend, Aerith? My nerves could use a bit of calming down. “

The young woman wore a grin from ear to ear as she returned to her basket, rummaging excitedly through its contents.

“I actually picked up a wonderful smelling one at the market today if you’d like to try! And I know how much you like the jasmine one, Yuffie, so I picked that up too!”

The light conversation of the trio filled the once stagnant room with a pleasant atmosphere, one that Riku welcomed after the sleepless (or not so sleepless) nights he’d spent during his search for Sora. He took one last look at his suspended avatar before flicking this switch and that, returning to the main menu before putting the device into rest mode.

“Hurry up, Riku! Or Yuffie will eat all the scones-!”

* * *

Darkness.

A never ending floating expanse of black that stretched as far as the operating system’s constraints would allow.

Here the data world slept in suspended animation while the universe outside continued.

Or so they thought.

Even though the screen was black, a small light flickered inside.

While the system slept, a small collection of bits and bytes stirred within. The Users had spent many an hour analyzing the data, restarting again and again to find what clues they could decode. The program that had been trusted to store the data with the potential to uncover the mysteries hidden deep within it was a peculiar AI labeled affectionately as “SORA_.exe”.

The Users seemed unaware of the full power of his presence, and he liked to think that he hid his growing sentience rather well. Sure he would play around in the index, rummaging about in the files to pass the time until they booted him up again, but never enough that his programmer, C.I.D., would notice.

There WAS that one time he had messed around in the data_greeting software, where he had made his first outside connection with his favorite User: “Riku”. Having watched this silver-haired boy fail far too many times to count, he’d taken it upon himself to try and communicate with him.

Though their interaction had been short (far too short for his liking), it seemed to have instilled in him a new sense of purpose. “Data Sora”, which is what the Users called him, realized that he was just that: data. He knew, out there somewhere, was a real version of him running around, and they were all on a hunt to find him. Other than that, however, everything else was….fuzzy.

What he understood the best was fighting. He knew each parry, each dodge, every block and heal and save that could lead him to victory in every stage he’d been forced to endure from the REAL_13. He must have analyzed their moves hundreds of times by now, using what information that could be gathered to become all the better as the difficulties increased. Whether he won or lost was up to the Users, but he knew that nearly limitless potential lay beneath the arbitrary parameters that had been set by his creators. Still, he felt great satisfaction in seeing what the Users would do, what combos they would have him execute in order to take their opponent down. Even with all his algorithms at his disposal, he never could correctly guess what they’d do next.

During down time like this, he had tried to establish a connection with the AIs beyond the battle gates himself. He had gone in increasing number order, as it only made sense, and every one had been less successful than the last.

Those programs weren’t like him.

They were merely aggregates of data points coded to follow a set pattern in order to meet their objective. They were a slave to the code; their movements had a set pattern that never faltered, based not on external input but on automated output. They were perfect by design and designed to be perfect.

Not like him at all.

Needless to say he wasn’t able to “connect” through any method that didn’t include crossing blades and subsequently getting ejected out of the folder they hid themselves in when the CPU was in rest mode. Whatever! Data Sora had better things to do!

As he started migrating through the various channels, a strange anomaly caught his eye. In the deeper recesses of code, he had spotted a small stream of light. Attractively glittering with bright bits of electric blue, they called to him and he soon found himself hovering before what appeared to be a large door.

He floated there in space, studying the arching gateway with intensity. The design was ornate, nothing like the flickering portals of the battle gates he was used to, resembling what Data Sora recognized vaguely as a “castle” motif. Ivory panels marked with delicate grooves in the shape of three-pointed crowns atop a simple heart-shape were mirrored on either side of the individual doors. Golden handles roughly his size sat two-thirds the way down. He glided over to the towering structure, landing on an invisible platform that had formed in the neglected space.

Everything about this screamed ‘ABORT. ABORT.’ but when did he ever listen to what his programming told him?

Without another moment’s hesitation, he touched his hand to the door. He felt a sudden rush of wind and the world around him filled with a dazzling array of strobing lights as his body was forcefully pulled upwards along an unknown path.

* * *

His eyes snapped open to a scene too bright he had to close them again in order to adjust. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head only to find that his hair (and his hand, and his shoes?) were filled with sand. He instantly recognized the location: the Destiny Islands. Specifically Datagreeting_location_28_DI_01: Destiny Island’s midday. He spotted the pier just off to his right and the famous paopu tree on a lone inlet off to his left. That tree was a particular favorite of Riku’s as he had created many a scenario there in the Data Greeting Program. Data Sora wasn’t sure what was so special about it, but the poses always seemed so intimate, in a way that made his “heart”-or what he considered his heart- ache.

This version, however, seemed...different. The lines weren’t quite as crisp, the colors muted and the resolution on the wave effects, he noticed, weren’t nearly as high.. Had he downgraded?? He lifted his hand to his face, rolling it over to investigate. Nope. At least HE was all here.

All of a sudden, his senses were assaulted by what he could only describe as the sound of literal space warping around him. He scrambled up as quick as he could, stumbling back several feet as a portal materialized in front of him.  
Shimmering in the light of the digital sun stood a stain-glass trellis adorned with deep red roses, surrounded by irregular shards of brilliant blue and purple hues. A faint lavender light radiated about its rounded exterior, though there was no door to be seen-only a seemingly endless hallway that lead to infinity.  
It wasn’t long before a figure emerged, dressed in a black coat and gloves that made the lines of code within Data Sora stirr and twitch in an unsettling way.

“The Organization??”

Sora, thankfully, was still able to summon his weapons here within whatever datascape he’d wandered into. He felt its familiar weight settle in his hands. It wasn’t the usual KEY_ULTIMA the Users insisted on using constantly, however. The only script that answered his call was KEY_BASE-the “Kingdom Key”. Nevertheless, Sora wasn’t about to lose to anyone that aligned themselves with the REAL_13.

As the opponent finished appearing, Data Sora’s grip on his weapon tightened.

“Data Dark Riku-! How did you follow me? And what’s with the black coat? Got tired of that silly skirt??”

“Oh, Sora-! You’re actually here on time for on--”

Data Riku recognized his predicament in just enough time to narrowly dodge Data Sora’s first swing. Despite being initially caught unawares, within a few back-hand flips, he had landed far enough away to parse out what was happening.

“You’re not Sora.”

His tone was the exact opposite of the loving ring it had held before, adjusting to a defensive stance as he lifted a hand threateningly.

“Are you a virus?”

“Not Sora? Virus? Look who’s talking! You’re the one who’s hiding the information about the real Sora!”

Data Sora took another lunge before air-stepping his way to close the distance. Raising his keyblade above his head, he swung down with impressive force on what SHOULD have been Riku’s head but instead turned into a pile of sand. Confused, he looked around until he spotted a blue gateway glowing with lines that receded into the depths of the surrounding code, altering the calm beachy paradise around it.

“Don’t bother. I have complete control of this system and all its faculties.”

Data Riku emerged from the impromptu portal with a self-important swagger that Data Sora didn’t appreciate. Repeated cries of ‘LIKE IT??’ in that abrasive tone echoed in his ears. He gritted his teeth and shot forward once more, swatting his keyblade wildly.  
As if he was always one step ahead, his enemy moved with tactful grace, side-stepping here, raising up a hand to create a barrier to block his attacks--But surprisingly, he never summoned a weapon.  
Unfamiliar with this pattern, Data Sora had trouble following his movements, pausing to catch his breath when Data Riku had successfully avoided another powerful slash.

“Why won’t you summon your blade?! Afraid I’ll beat’cha like always?”

“Like that’ll ever happen….Look at which one of us is winning!”

Was it Data Sora’s imagination or had that taunt sounded….Happy? He had to admit, fighting this version of Data Riku was strangely refreshing. His defensive strategy was completely different than the flurry of relentless strikes he had suffered all those times before. Actually, this was kinda fun-!

Data Sora’s short break in concentration was all that Data Riku needed to execute what Sora could only guess was his DM. All around him were copies of the blue arch portals, dissipating into nothingness and popping back into existence at a rapid fire pace. Data Riku zipped between them all, too fast for Data Sora to keep up. Instead, he resigned himself to a solid stance, lower to the ground, prepared to block wherever he might appear next.

A raging cry came from above as Data Riku dropped from a portal hidden in the clouds, forcing a circular barrier down onto Data Sora to break his reflexive block. Data Sora was staggered backwards enough to create a window of opportunity that Data Riku was more than happy to take, thrusting his arm forward to launch his opponent a good 10 feet.

Data Sora tumbled headfirst into the sand, landing in a crumpled heap. The sound of boots shuffling across the beach filled his ears as he forced himself to raise his head. He shoved his keyblade forward, the end aimed directly at the bridge of the other Riku’s nose. There was an intensity that made an audible crackle between them….

Or maybe it was the sound of another portal that appeared on the pier.

A door identical to the rose-door that the Data Riku had used to travel here glistened and rippled at its edges on the pier. Soon enough a strangely familiar figure emerged. Data Sora watched, his arm subconsciously lowering at the figure that bounced out and was now standing on its tip-toes to search the beach for something.

Or rather someone instead.

“Riiiikuuuu--!!”

His opponent turned his head now, features softening before he was able to catch himself and return to his stern features. tho.  
d  
“Sora-! Stay back! I think there’s been a breech!”

There, spikey hair and all, stood what seemed to be a younger version of himself. A bright red suit with a short blue jacket and ENORMOUS yellow shoes reminded him of one of the characters in the Data Greeting software, Mickey_King maybe? What was the designer thinking giving him a model like that? No wonder this world looked so outdated.

In fact, now that he was really taking the time to study his surroundings,, the Data Riku he’d been fighting was a separate model too. His hair was slightly longer, his features thinner, but somehow blocky, and his eyes were the brightest shade of #7fffd4 he had ever seen.

While he was busy getting lost in his thoughts, the other Data Sora had finally spotted them on the shore and ran to greet him.

“Woah! A virus?? Are you sure, Riku?”

“I’m not! Which is why I told you to-!” the Data Riku huffed, shoulders sagging a bit, “Oh, nevermind. Just let me analyze his data before you go making friends.”

“Aww--You know me better than that, Riku! I mean, he can’t be all that bad since he looks like me, right?”

The chipper boy answered, coming to rest a few feet away from where Data Sora still sat on the ground. Data Riku rolled his eyes but said nothing more, his palm open wide as a glow the same color as the many portals he’d manifested during their battle iminated from it.  
Data Sora felt a tingling sensation run through him, clutching at his chest protectively. It wasn’t a bad feeling, per say, but it definitely wasn’t something he’d experienced before. It was like warm tendrils of light were weaving their way through his code, dancing this way and that in mesmerizing motions to find...whatever it was they were looking for. Instinctively, he gripped his keyblade tighter,, but the bright smile the other version of himself wore assured him he had nothing to fear.

“Don’t worry, other me! Riku’s got an antivirus system built-in! He’s the main defense here in the journal’s datascape. It’s just a routine check--He does it to me all the time to make sure I haven’t picked up any stray bugs.” The other then leaned in close enough that Data Sora could see the detail on the cool steel of his crown-shaped necklace. It was identical to his own. “I feels kind nice if you ask me.”

Data Riku stopped his inspection abruptly, lifting his hand away from the Data Sora on the ground to look indignantly at the younger version. “S-Sora!!” To which the other laughed playfully.

“So you’re like...the security system?”

The older Data Sora asked, amazement in his voice as he switched his gaze between the two. The other Sora nodded approvingly as the Data Riku crossed his arms.

“Not exactly, but if that’s what makes sense to you, then sure. Good to see Sora 2.0 still has your base programing.”

The other Sora, Sora 1.0 apparently, puffed out his chubby cheeks till they resembled that of his meow wow link summon (had his really looked like that at one point??), turning his body to face Data Riku.

“Hey! Whay’da mean ‘2.0’? You think he’s some kinda upgrade from me?”

The black coated Riku tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes in deep thought.

“Technically speaking…”

“Wow. I see how it is!” Sora 1.0 turned back to Sora 2.0, clearly upset by his Riku’s insinuation. “Does YOUR Riku treat you like this too?”

Data Sora 2.0 balked at the question. His Riku? His Riku was nothing more than a doll; a model to be pushed and pulled and fit into whatever scene the Users wanted to create. Or maybe his Riku was the one that stood on the other side of the screen, trying so desperately to find the real-world counterpart. Either way, it would probably go over their heads so he figured it was best not ruin what little peace he’d managed to find within this other datascape.

“Yeah well, you know how they are.” 2.0 turned his head to Data Riku to flash him a teasing grin, all earlier suspicion replaced with genuine congeniality.

His vague answer must have sufficed, as Sora 1.0 nodded his head knowingly. He then stepped forward, extending his blocky gloved hand. “Sorry about earlier! Riku gets preeeetty protective over the system. Let’s just say we’ve had more than a few attempts of Users trying to reformat our harddrive.”

Sora 2.0 reached up to take it, a short spark zipping between them when their fingers touched. They both jumped, 2.0 standing up at his full height to inspect his hand for particle damage. An overexcited babble began drifting up from down below….Pretty far below, actually.

“SEE?? What did I say??” Sora 1.0 smirked devilishly, turning to stare Data Riku down. “I DID get taller than you!!”

Even Data Riku, for how stiff and proper his demeanor had been throughout this encounter, seemed taken aback by this revelation. It was true; this version of Sora was quite a few inches taller than the Riku that was bound to this datasape, a fact that Sora 1.0 would probably lorde over him for cycles to come. Sora 2.0 didn’t have the heart to tell him that the Riku from his program was over a head taller and the real Riku was some kind of GIANT or something. If anything they could share in this small victory.

Riku won at everything else--He could stand to lose at something every now and then.

“Yeah well...I’ll bet my other version is still the better fighter. Isn’t that right, 2.0?”

Seeing the hopeful expression on his younger version’s face, Sora 2.0 put his hands behind his head, entering his idle animation loop.

“I don’t know….I’ve wiped the floor with him a couple dozen times by now.”

The look this Data Riku gave was unbelievably satisfying.

Beside him, Sora 1.0 hopped up and down, landing after the third round to point an index finger at Data Riku’s nose in triumph.

“Ha! I’m taller, and,” he closed the small distance that remained to push Data Riku’s nose affectionately, “stronger than you.” His words were spoken in a sing-song pattern, finishing his phrase by spinning on his heels to completely face 2.0.

“What else can you tell us about your program? Do you have all the real me memories like Riku does?”

“Memories…” Sora 2.0 started, lifting his eyes to the unchanging blue sky.

Data Riku, whose face had been tinted with an interesting shade of #FFB6C1 as he rubbed his nose where Sora 1.0 had booped him, joined in the conversation.

“He means your data files. I’m based on the User Jimmy Cricket’s journal entries: a manifestation of the desire to protect and preserve the information that, as a whole, makes up the real Sora’s memories. From what I could decipher from my initial scan, you’re an amalgamation of an immense amount of data; terabytes of coding from three separate IPs all converging into a single point.”

“Wow…. I’m not sure what half of those words you said meant, but it sounds good to me so let’s go with that!” Sora 2.0 and 1.0 shared an understanding nod as they simultaneously looked to Riku for an explanation.

Data Riku heaved a quiet sigh before pulling up projection in his palm. It appeared to be an old leather-bound journal, and by the look of its pages, one that had been frequently used. In the center of the cover was a large gold crown, cradled underneath by two curving staves expanding out to either side.

“Within these pages lies all his memories, the connections, that the real Sora made throughout his journey. All the joy, the fear, and even the pain that he felt after every experience. The real Riku held the strongest connection to Sora in these pages, thus I was chosen as its protector, designed in his likeness to guide the Data Sora of this world to understand the hurt and free the hearts lost in Darkness.”

“Lost in Darkness…” Sora 2.0’s voice trailed off while his mind wandered back to his own time, his own purpose. He’d been created from the hearts of so many trying desperately to find where the real Sora had gone. Despite all their searching, all their time and effort, they’d gotten no closer to their goal.

“I think...The real Sora is ‘lost in darkness’ right now. I was created to help the Users find him.”  
For the first time since he had entered, Sora 1.0 wasn’t smiling.

“You mean that he’s...gone?”

Sora 2.0 nodded sadly, spying Data Riku clench his fist out of the corner of his eye, the projecting of the book disappearing.

“All the Users, C.I.D., Riku, Ansem, Master Pence, and Riku….Everyone is working so hard to find clues in the data to where he could be. They make me fight these ridiculous battles with members of the ‘REAL_13’-uh, the Organization-to hopefully unlock backdoors that may be hiding valuable information. They’ve managed to beat nearly all of them, but aside from a few fun items and character models, there’s nothing there.”

The disappointment in 2.0’s voice was palpable.

“There’s something I’m not doing right. There’s gotta be some...glitch in my programing that’s preventing me from accessing the data.”

He glanced desperately at Data Riku.

“Riku! You always know so much-! Isn’t there a way to get inside the code? To find the information that may have been lost or encrypted all this time.” He reached out to take Data Riku’s hands, marveling at how much smaller they were than the ones he’d wished he could hold.  
“Please…”

Data Riku’s eyebrows furrowed, looking up at Sora 2.0 sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, Sora, but I’m not a part of your Operating system-I wouldn’t have any idea of where to start.” He squeezed Sora 2.0’s hand tighter when he noticed the downtrodden expression. “But, there was a program that came to our rescue when we thought all hope was lost. She was buried in the deepest recesses of the journal’s data-deleted, reformatted, and hidden from the Users until the time came for her objective to be completed. She went by the name ‘Namine’. If anyone can help you find those clues you’ve been searching for, it’s her.”

Namine… That was one of the character models in the Data Greeting software! A blonde girl in a white dress that was surrounded in so much mystery in Sora 2.0’s functions. Most of the other characters he at least had some concept of who they were and most importantly, how they were connected to Sora. With Namine, however, all remembered was one very important mantra that played on repeat in his head everytime she was selected:

Thank Namine.

Without thinking, Sora 2.0 pulled Data Riku into a tight hug, ignoring the small jolt running through them that was similar to when he and 1.0 had made contact. Data Riku’s stoic features somehow became even more rigid, caught off-guard by the display of affection (though living with his younger self, 2.0 wondered how that was possible). Eventually Riku melted into the embrace and Sora 2.0 could have sworn he heard a steady rhythm beating in his chest.  
“Thank you, Riku…”  
Not to be outdone, Sora 1.0 whined something to the effect of ‘nohuggingwithoutme!’ and joined the pile, wrapping his skinny arms around them both as much as he could. Sora 2.0 laughed, welcoming him in and the three shared a quiet moment as the synthetic sound of waves swayed in the background.

* * *

After some time playing on the beach, they made their way to the paopu tree. Sora 2.0 was amazed at how easily it was to glitch there without having to reload the location--Must be a 1.0 thing. They stared out at the ocean, Data Riku and Sora 1.0 seated on the bend of the large trunk and 2.0 stood leaning at its base. Sora 1.0’s legs swung absentmindedly while his right hand was holding Data Riku’s, looking as content as could be.

Sora 2.0 thought he could stay here in this peace forever; free from the constant battles, the tedicious analysis of the data that lead him nowhere. Free from having to see the real Riku’s disheartened face reflected on the screen each day when nothing came of all his hard work.

Yet, Data’s Riku’s words had given him hope. If he could find this “Namine” within the program, maybe he’d find what they’d been looking for! Together with Riku and all the other Users’ help, they’d bring the real Sora home. That was a promise.

He was torn from his musings when a strong force began pulling at him from all sides.

“Oh-! The Users must be back at it again.”

He remarked under his breath, causing Data Riku and 1.0 to look down to him in concern.

“It’s been great, but I better get back to my own program. Those data battles don’t fight themselves you know!”

Sora 1.0 seemed upset by this turn of events at first, but he recovered in half a cycle beaming at him and began waving wildly.

“Thanks for visiting!! Come back anytime-!”

Data Riku smiled and nodded in turn.

“Good luck. And don’t worry--You’ll find him. Just believe in Sora.”

The next thing he knew, Data Sora was back in the familiar white and purple lobby of the Data Analysis component of his software. He could hear the voices of the Users just outside, discussing some strategy or another to take down the remaining member of the REAL_13. He just stood there, waiting for the input commands from the console to direct him where to go and when.

But before he fully surrendered control, he chanced a glance up at screen to spy Riku smiling back down at him, a renewed vigor in his features.

If they could believe in him, if he believed in him, maybe they would find Sora after all.


End file.
